


dopamine

by tastelessirondad



Series: whumptober 2019 [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Amnesia, Delirium, Explicit Language, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Whumptober 2019, Worried Tony Stark, head injuries, i hate tagging things it’s so hard for me for some reason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 06:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20887274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tastelessirondad/pseuds/tastelessirondad
Summary: whumptober day three: delirium





	dopamine

**Author's Note:**

> wooo third day in a row! also if this makes absolutely no sense, that’s kind of the idea since Peter’s head is kind of a mess in this lol. enjoy!

Peter came to his senses to the feeling of someone shaking him. 

Shaking him hard, almost _violent__ly_, which, to be honest, he didn’t appreciate. His head throbbed, pounded like someone was taking a sledgehammer to his skull. The shaking and the yelling coming from somewhere around him was making it worse, so Peter tried to tune it out. But whoever and whatever it was, didn’t seem to like that very much. Through the intense ringing in his ears, Peter was able to make out a few fragments of a sentence. 

“Hey-bud-Peter-c’mon ki-please-ake up,” A pause. “Help! Somebody help!”

The last part was loud and clear, but Peter’s foggy mind was having  issues processing it. Was somebody in trouble? Who was calling for help? 

“Happy?” The voice said, noticeably upset. “The kid he’s-I don’t know what’s going on. He-He fell and I don’t know if he hit his head or something, but I don’t want to move him and-and he’s not waking up.” 

Peter was still confused. Who fell? Who hit his head? In an effort to answer these burning questions-ha that was a funny skit on the Ellen Show-Peter peeled his eyelids open, and suddenly became aware that he had eyes at all. Those were the things you used to see, right? 

No, Peter decided. That must be something different. Before Peter could think about it any longer, the voice spoke directly to him again, seeming  to have noticed that his eyes were open. 

“Yes! There you are! Thank God.” It said, voice shaky, but obviously relieved. “Can you hear me Pete?” 

Peter stared up at the person that was speaking, his vision clearing, and was pretty sure he was hallucinating. Some crazy stuff had happened in the last year or so-or at least it felt like it, sense he couldn’t remember-but not something as crazy as this. Tony fucking Stark was kneeling above him, face pale and eyes wide. What the fuck was Tony Stark doing here? What did the man say his name was? Peter? Yeah that sounded right. What the fuck was Peter Parker doing here?

“Yeah,” He slurred, finally figuring out how to get his mouth to work. That was for....eating? No. Seeing? Maybe. Pedro-no wait-Peter, was too tired to try and figure it out. 

“Don’t move okay? The med team will be here soon.” Tony said. 

Peter tried to nod, but his neck hurt so bad that he decided he would just blink-is that what his mouth was for?-up at the older man above him, eyes glazing over. Tony seemed to notice this change in behavior, and obviously wasn’t a big fan, if the shaky hands and panicked tone was anything to go by. 

“Peter?” He asked cautiously, as if he were scared of what the answer may be. “Do you know who I am?” 

Peter would’ve scoffed if he remembered how. What kind of dumb ass question was that? Of course he knew who Tony Stark was! Who didn’t? The real question, was how did Tony Stark know Peter (Pedro?) Parker? That was pretty susp-oh look a cloud! A small smile crossed his face as he stared at the sky. He liked clouds. 

“Peter?!” Tony cut in, seeming to get more panicked by the minute. “Focus on me kid.” 

Peter shifted his eyes to meet the billionaire’s, and that seemed to relax the man a little bit. 

“Do you know who I am?” He repeated.

“T’ny St’rk,” Peter garbled, growing more and more tired with each word coming out of the face hole thing. Mouth? No that was for blinking. His thoughts were interrupted by the genius again. 

“Have we met before now?” Tony asked, the worry lines on his forehead getting deeper. 

That sounded like a pretty stupid question to him. Peter wished he could’ve met Tony Stark before now. These circumstances were weird and confusing. He would much rather talk to him somewhere peaceful, like on a cloud. Yeah a cloud sounded nice, soft and fluffy and perfect for a good nap. 

Tony took his puzzled look as a no, and started to panic again. He took out his phone, and dialed a number. 

“Happy? Yeah he’s up but he’s really out of it. I think he hit his head. He doesn’t remember me-yeah I know. Okay, thanks Hap. Bye.” 

Sometime during that conversation, Peter’s eyes had slipped closed, and Tony started to shake him again.

“No sleeping for spider babies,” He said, trying and failing to lighten the mood. It would’ve, if Peter knew what the hell a spider baby was. Was that those things with the wings?

Peter’s head lolled uselessly to the side, and Tony shook him again, harder. 

“C’mon don’t this to me kid. Wake up buddy, the med team is here. You’re gonna be okay alright? You have to be okay.” Tony’s voice shook, sounding like he was holding back a sob. Was he sad? Did Peter make him feel sad? Peter didn’t like it when people were sad. Especially when the sad juice fell out of their seeing balls.

Loud, obnoxious sirens rang in the distance, and Peter groaned in pain. Too much noise. Too much everything. He wanted clouds, and someone named Tony. Probably not this Tony, but a different one. Maybe other Tony was on a cloud. Yeah, that sounded right.

Peter barely registered himself being moved, or things being placed on him and poked into him.

“Dopamine levels way too high,” Somebody said.

He squirmed in discomfort. A firm, comforting hand was placed on his shoulder.

“It’s going to be okay Peter,” Tony’s voice said, sounding steadier than it had since he’d woken up.

“Everything’s gonna be okay.”

And while Peter didn’t trust this other Tony very much, he sounded pretty sure of himself, and who was going to argue with Tony Stark?

Peter let himself fall into a peaceful sleep, and, of course, dreamt of clouds.


End file.
